Teardrops
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: When Rainbow Dash falls into a coma, the Mane 6 will have to learn to cope with it, but a certain tangerine colored pegasus feels that her life isn't complete without Rainbow in her life. Scootaloo/Rainbow Dash sisters
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and try to have positive thoughts on this. First mlp fanfic so plz correct me if I get something wrong. I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I'm finally gonna type it down! Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

"Now, citizens of Ponyville! Watch in amazement as I, Rainbow Dash, performs a Sonic Rainboom in our very home town!" A cyan pegasus had yelled down to a collection of brightly colored ponies. If she looked hard enough, she could see her friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. Right next to them were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo jumped up and down with joy as she stared at her idol. Rainbow Dash grinned at this. She could hear ponies cheering all the way from up here! Not a surprise. After all, she _was _known for being totally awesome.

Rainbow Dash threw herself down to the ground, her fore hooves in front of her. Her rainbow colored mane and tail flew behind her and tears filled her eyes. Skin was peeling off of her face. A cone started to form around the pegasus as air particles scattered to get out of the way of the speeding mare. She did calculations of how fast she was going and how far away from he ground she was. She had to pull up at 1000 feet or she could get seriously hurt. Rainbow's natural instincts told her to pull up now, but her gut said to wait. Crap, she was at 1100 feet now! She tried to pull up, but she had been going too fast.

From the ground, ponies could tell that Rainbow was dangerously close to the ground. Realizing that she was about to crash, they screamed and galloped out of the way. Fluttershy covered her eyes with her wings and turned away. Pinkie Pie screamed at Twilight to levitate or place a trampoline under Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Applejack were busy comforting their little sisters. Spike hugged Twilight in fear. And Scootaloo... she just watched. This had to be a joke. Rainbow Dash was just fooling everypony and all of Ponyville would be surrounded in a glorious circle of rainbows. That wasn't the way it happened.

Rainbow crashed to the ground, landing on her head. Dirt and grass flew up everywhere. The Mane 6 ran over to the cyan pegasus. The sight they saw was not pretty.

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia now! Tell her that Rainbow Dash is badly hurt and that she needs medical assistance from Canterlot right away!" Twilight barked. Spike nodded and ran to the castle to get a scroll and quill. Twilight used her magic to levitate the now unconscious pegasus.

"She needs somewhere to rest. Sweet Apple Acres is closest place to here. Let's let her rest there!" Applejack said quickly. Twilight nodded and teleported Rainbow and herself to the farm. "Let her rest in my bed for now until help from Canterlot comes." Applejack ordered and practically shoved Rainbow down on the soft mattress.

"Is... is she gonna be ok?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity wrapped a hoof around her sisters shoulder and whispered comforting words as she led her out of the farm. Everypony just sat there in silence for a while, not believing what was happening until Spike burst through the door.

"The Equestrian Guard is waiting outside for you! They came as fast as they could!" He panted. Twilight levitated Rainbow and ran out the door again. Everypony followed. Everypony, that is, except Scootaloo. This couldn't be happening! Rainbow Dash never made a mistake! She never messed up or had a flaw. This couldn't be...

Scootaloo soon found herself sobbing. Why was this happening? She couldn't bear to loose Rainbow Dash. Not after what happened to her parents. Rainbow Dash was the closest thing that she had to family! She sulked off of the farm and to a dark street alley. Wonderbolt posters were hung up everywhere. A small couch cushion was huddled up in a corner that served as Scootaloo's bed.

She had no choice but to stay here since her parents had abandoned her when she was a newborn filly. She curled up in my bed and tried not to think about her pathetic life. The orange pegasus slowly drifted off to sleep as teardrops fell to the ground.

* * *

Scootaloo awoke to the morning sun, as always. She quickly grabbed her scooter and helmet and rolled over to the nearest stream. She spent about half an hour bathing before finally coming out of the cold water and drying off. She lay down in the sun for a while before getting up found herself making her way to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse. Scootaloo spent most of her time there. It provided a sense of security.

Scootaloo wasn't surprised that the other fillies weren't there. Their sisters were most likely being over secure and not letting Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom out of their sights. Man, Scootaloo wished that she had a sister to worry about her. She honestly doubted that she was consuming the thoughts of anypony right now. The tangerine pegasus briefly wondered if she should ask Twilight where Rainbow was being kept.

She ran out of the clubhouse and over to the new castle. She froze at the ginormous entrance. Scootaloo had never been in a castle before. Heck, she would've given anything just to live in a worn down shack! She knocked on the door and waited. Spike answered and looked surprised to see Scootaloo.

"Uh... hi Spike. I was wondering if I could ask Twilight something." Scootaloo told the baby dragon.

"Is it about Rainbow Dash?" Spike questioned. Scootaloo nodded in response. Spike held the door open a little wider to let her through. Scootaloo walked inside and marveled at the palace in amazement. Spike led her to a room that looked like a library. Books littered the floor and brightly lit bookshelves. Twilight was in the middle of the books, searching through books on medical histories, cures and diseases, and old medical files from 100o moons back!

"Excuse me, Princess Twilight." Scootaloo tried to get attention. Twilight looked up, and her expression softened when she saw the young filly. "I was wondering if you could maybe lead me in the right direction as to where Rainbow Dash is."

Twilight nodded. "She's at the CMF, Canterlot Medical Facility. Why? Would you like to go visit her?"

"Yes ma'am. Also, is she ok? Is she awake?" The princess bit her lip, so Spike answered for her.

"She's in a coma."

Those three words turned Scootaloo's world upside down. A coma? Did she really land _that _hard? Well, crash that hard. Before she knew it, she was on the next train to Canterlot. The train wasn't supposed to arrive for a few hours, so the orange filly figured that it wouldn't hurt to get some rest. After all, she had barely gotten some sleep last night.

Making herself comfortable, Scootaloo curled up in a ball and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So, what do ya think? This was WAY longer thab I had initially planned for it to be. Plz be patient for Chapter Two and give my other fanfics a look. Peace! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my fanfics. Sorry about that. I'm currently working on a Fairy Tail fan-fiction. Stay tuned for that! Here's Teardrops!**

* * *

Scootaloo woke up to the sound of the train screeching to a stop. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Were they there yet? Staring out the window, she studied her surrounding and confirmed that she was in Canterlot. She galloped off the train and ran up to the first pony she could find.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can tell me where the Canterlot Medical Facility is?" She asked a light purple mare with a dark blue mane piled up on her head like cotton candy. The mare nodded and pointed to a huge white building towards the South. "Thanks!"

Scootaloo froze in place as she reached the entrance. Elderly ponies and sick fillies were out in the garden either playing cards or chasing butterflies. Scootaloo's heart sank at the thought that they may never be able to leave. How would she feel if she was in their place? Pushing the thoughts away, she trotted inside in search of Rainbow Dash.

There was a dark orange colt with a short fiery mane behind a counter. "Hey there kid. What'd ya need?" He asked. Scootaloo couldn't answer. What she needed was for them to make Rainbow Dash ok. "Look kid, I don't got all day for you to answer me. If you have no business here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"No! I do have business here! I was wondering where Rainbow Dash is."

"Well why didn't ya say so?!" The stallion grinned. "Top floor, 5th room on your right. Ya can't miss is!"

"Thanks sir!" Scootaloo raced to the elevator and pressed the top button. The elevator jolted up and Scootaloo's head pounded briefly. A ding sounded and the doors opened. The filly stepped into the crowded hallway and kept to the right wall. As soon as she reached the 5th door, she realized what the Stallion in the lobby meant. You really _couldn't _miss it!

Nurses rushed in and out, carrying in flowers and roses to the Best Young Flier. Banners hung around the room and a collectors item of a Daring Do plushy sat on the nightstand next to the mare.

And the mare herself... oh man. Her coat was a pale shade of blue, her rainbow colored mane was tousled and poorly taken care of. She was hooked up to a variety of machines and she lay still, seemingly dead to the world. Scootaloo felt the tears run down her cheeks as she cried. Rainbow...? How could this be?

More nurses entered and left, checking on the famous pegasi's condition. Scootaloo was shoved through all the chaos. "Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! I wanna see you!"

"Look, little filly." A nurse with a plain white coat and a lime green bun. She was dressed in teal shrubs. "Rainbow Dash is fighting for her life right now. She doesn't need any fans coming in right now."

"What? But I'm not a fan! I mean, I am. But I'm also her kind of like little sister!"

"Yeah right. Likely story, little girl. Right now, we're only allowing her _actual_ friends and family in to see her." And with that, the nurse slammed the door in Scootaloo's face. Tears threatened to fall as she slowly backed away from the door. She accidentally bumped into another pony behind her.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am."

"No, young filly. Excuse me. Hmm... are you here for your wings? They look really small. Are you retarded?"

**Ok, before I continue with the story I have a message to give. I have a little brother with Down Syndrome. The word retarded used to be a word to define people with any type of Special Needs. When people use the word retarded now, they mean it as another word for stupid. However, when you use the word retarded as in stupid, you're basically saying that all people with Special Needs is stupid and that they all don't know anything. Now let me tell you something. Even though my brother is 10 years old, he is mentally 7. However, as far as how smart he is, he blows my mind. Yes, he is in the third grade and he's older then everybody else, but he is so intelligent that it's creepy. Spread this bit of information around please. Whether it's at a school or at work or even at the grocery store, Spread the Word to Stop the Word.**

Scootaloo broke at this point. Her hooves flew out at the pony and lunged out. She felt a thrill of satisfaction with every blow. A small voice inside her head kept screaming at her to stop, but Scootaloo had to desire to quit. Finally, her arms were grabbed by the hospital staff and the tangerine pegasus was pinned to the ground. She screamed at them to let her go, but instead got a syringe in the arm. Scootaloo immediately started to feel drowsy. Wait, had they just sedated her? Scootaloo's world became silent as she fell into a drugged sleep.

* * *

**Well, how was that for ya? I know, you all probably wanna kill me for taking so long on such a short chapter. But in my defense, my life has been really rough lately. I know this isn't much of a closer but... until next time! Bye!**


	3. Apology

**sorry everybody I won't be updating for a while I sprained my finger so typing hurts like Hell. Just letting you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait for those of you who actually read my fanfics. I'm listening Defying Gravity from Wicked and getting a weird Scootaloo vibe. Anybody else? Please comment if you do or don't. So I ended up spraining my finger again and possibly a third time. So sorry! Here's Teardrops Chapter 3!**

* * *

Colors of all sorts danced in rainbow swirls in Scootaloos' vision. The young filly forced her eyes open and tried to take in her surroundings. _Tried. _Her vision was still swimming and she couldn't even feel her own four hooves! She did manage to make out the color white. A lot of white. Where _was _she? He left ear twitched as she heard a door swing open. Nurses rushed in and checked over Scootaloo. All of their words blended together, but she managed to make out the words _"She shouldn't be awake yet. The drug still hasn't worn off yet." "Do we still have any information on her parents or any other relatives?" "She claimed to be sisters with Rainbow Dash." _Wait, that wasn't what she had said! She said that it was like they were sisters.

_"Yeah, did she think that we were actually gonna believe that? She's probably just another Wonderbolts-Wannabe." _Oh Celestia, why would they say that? She thought that they were supposed to be nice, especially to little fillies and colts such as herself. Scootaloo struggled to respond the rude comments, but could only mumble incoherently. _"Put her under again." "Sugar Mint, are you sure? She's already overdosed as it is. We used too much for somepony her age and weight." "I'm sure! Inject her with the tranquilizer again!" _Wait, tranquilizer? Like Horse Tranquilizer?! The tangerine coated pegasi struggled to hop out of her bed. _"Well apparently she's conscious enough to regester what we're saying."_

Scootaloo concentrated hard on moving her forelegs, but they simply wouldn't cooperate with what her brain was telling them to do! "R-Rainbow!" She managed to cry out. "Rainbow! Get me outta here!"

A mint colored unicorn wearing shrubs that matched her coat walked up to her. "Look kid, just go back to sleep and keep dreaming of Rainbow Dash saving you or whatever." If Scootaloo had to take a guess as to what her name was, she'd guess that she was Sugar Mint. The young pegasi gathered control of her own limbs and kicked the needle out of the unicorns hands and jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. "Hey, get back here! You're not authorized to-"

"You can't authorize me to do anything!" Scootaloo called over her shoulder. It was true. They had been keeping her in the hospital against her will and had no parent or guardian to keep her there. She kept running until she got to the exit and slowed herself down so that nopony would get suspicious. Scootaloo hopped onto the next train to Ponyville. She sat in the back and reflected on all that had happened.

Ok, so Rainbow Dash had crashed while doing a trick. Then Twilight told Scootaloo that Rainbow was in the hospital and Spike had added that she was in a coma. Then Scootaloo had went to visit her and was denied to see her hero. Then somepony had called her retarted**(I absolutely hate using that word) **and she attacked the pony. Then she was seduced and woke up in the hospital room with nurses who had no information on her. The nurses were absolutely crazy and Scootaloo escaped them and was on this train now. Wow, she was _way _too young for this. The other Crusaders would never believe her if Scootaloo told them what happened! She briefly wondered if the others had thought about her, or even if they had realized that she was gone. Wait, how long ago did she arrive at the hospital? Scootaloo realized that she had no idea how long she had been unconscious.

The young filly looked out the window and saw the sun rising. What?! She arrived at the hospital in the morning! She still had a few hours for the train ride, so she'd get back to Ponyville in about three more hours. Since it was already about 6:00 A.M., it be 9:00 when she got there! She might worry ponies, even if she had no living relatives. Family... a topic that Scootaloo had thought about a thousand times before. And she was about to do it again. She spent the rest of the train ride thinking about how different her life would be if she still lived with them, like a happy family.

* * *

The train came to a sudden stop, throwing Scootaloo forward. She quickly recovered and left the vehicle. Nopony was there to greet her. Well, maybe they just didn't know that she'd be back at this time. Yeah, that must've been it! She couldn't have been gone for over 24 hours without anypony noticing, right? ...Right?

Scootaloo decided to head over to the Cutiemark Crusader clubhouse. On the way, she saw Applejack working on the farm, although she didn't seem to have her heart into it. Understandable, since her best friend _was _in a coma. But... she did't act like one of her sisters' best friend had gone missing. She went unnoticed by the country mare and soon arrived at the house, her place of sanctuary. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were in there, talking in hushed tones.

"H-hey guys." Scootaloos' voice cracked. "What's up?" Both crusaders turned their heads towards the other. "What are you looking at me like that for? Is there something on my face?"

"Where have you been?! Me and Sweetie Bell've been searching everywhere for ya'! We was worried sick!"

"Yeah! We still have no idea where you live." Sweetie Bell agreed.

Ok, so somepony _had_ noticed that she was gone. It wasn't that Scootaloo wanted them to notice for attention. She just wanted reassurance that she was important enough for somepony to realize that she was missing from their life. "Did you tell anypony that I was gone?" Scootaloo asked, making sure that she didn't answer where she was or where she lived.

Apple Bloom nodded. "Yeah, I told my sister! She said that she had no idea where you lived and that you probably were just staying there and that we should give you some time to recover."

"Don't avoid the question! Where have you been for the last day?" Sweetie Bell cut in. Scootaloo looked down and developed a sudden and unexplainable interest in the wooden floor boards underneath her hooves. "Why can't you just tell us? We're your friends! We want to help! And we understand if it's about Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo was half tempted to tell them. _'So I was at the hospital where I attacked somepony because they called me something that I didn't like and was seduced and was being supervised by a crazy nurse who __probably wanted to keep me there forever and du some pretty crude stuff to me! But I could've gotten my cutie mark in being held captive in hospitals, at least.' _She thought humorously. She chucked then stopped when she saw the other two crusaders staring at her, mouths agape. Then the tangerine colored pegasus realized that she had accidentally voiced her thoughts out loud.

Oops...

* * *

**Tada! I'm still sorry that it's so short, but I've been working hard on updating all of my fanfics plus school is back. I still need to update my most popular one, Freak. ****Unfortunately, I still have _no _idea what I'm going to do with that story. I hope that you enjoyed it! Peace out ;-D**


	5. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

**I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I ****_have _****to write because it's been so long. **

**But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

**Kayleigh1789**


End file.
